A-Z of Pepperony
by Celestialxadventure
Summary: Every letter has a word, ever word has a story. Simple. Ever chapter is inspired by a letter of the alphabet.
1. Anthony

**Chapter 1-Anthony**

Anthony Edward Stark was Born 2:54am on March 9th, he was a genius child with a skill of picking up woman. he never thought he'd fall for one and ask her to marry him though...

20 Year old Virginia Potts had the great Honour of Meeting Anthony Stark when she was innocently reviewing his personal accounting records, Thats when she saw it. A mistake. Virginia had to do the math several times to make sure it was a mistake, but Anthony Stark was Never wrong. Virginia leapt out of her seat and made her way quickly to the lift, after 1 floor she arrived at Anthony Starks level.

"Miss, You aren't allowed in there!" A security guard said as she tried to pass through the door.

"But I have to see Mr Stark Urgently. Please, i'll just be a minute" Virginia pleaded with the security guard.

"Sorry Miss, But Orders are Or-" The security guard was interrupted by a young woman bursting through the door crying. Virginia took this moment of distraction to burst through the doors to find Anthony Stark at his desk sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mr Stark!" Virginia said sternly as she approached his desk, he frowned as she held the piece of Paper up. The security guards burst into the room and jogged up to Virginia.

"When Did I sleep with you?" Anthony smirked,

"You Made a mistake in the monthly taxes" Virginia said placing the Paper down onto his desk. Anthony Stark laughed. Actually laughed.

"I Don't Make mistakes" Anthony laughed, the security guard grabbed Virginia and started pulling her back.

"Wait. Let her go"

Virginia pulled her arm from the security guards grasp and sent him a quick glare. Anthony Stark looked over the Paper and raised an eyebrow,

"You wrote 28 Million instead of 20 million" Virginia said eyeing him cautiously.

"Well Done" Anthony said as he shot her a quick smirk, Virginia nodded and walked back towards the exit.

"Wait!" Anthony yelled frantically from behind her "Whats your Name?"..

"Virginia. Virginia Potts"

"Seriously. Well…Pepper-"

"My Name is Virginia" Virginia grumbled,

"Whatever you say Pepper. Sit down"

Virginia hesitantly pulled out a chair and sat,

"What is it Mr Stark?"

"Call Me Tony" Anthony smirked, Virginia raised an eyebrow.

"Look. I just fired my Personal assistant like 5 minutes ago and i'm looking for a new one. You Up for it" Anthony smiled.

_'What could go wrong'_

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK GET UP HERE NOW!" A 26 year old Pepper yelled from the top of the staircase leading to the workshop.

"Now Pepper, calm down. I'm coming" Tony said calmly from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're supposed to be in Texas"

"Oh Come on Peppy. Private Jet means I get to leave when I want"

Pepper glared and stomped back into her office.

"Pepper, Get back in bed!" Tony Whined as a 33 year old Pepper slipped from the covers.

"Tony its 6:30. Time to get up" Pepper said as she tied her robe. Tony groaned and lifted his head from the pillow.

"Anthony Stark. Now!" Pepper said as she slammed the bedroom door

Anthony Stark was a Genius, Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. But he was still Anthony to Pepper.


	2. Blue

**Chapter 2-Blue**

Blue was a significant colour for both Pepper and Tony.

Blue was the colour of Tony's shirt the day he came back from Afghanistan.

Their Son Michael James Stark had dark blue eyes when he was born but they slowly became lighter until finally settling on sky blue when he was 12.

Their Daughter Alexandra Maria Stark had the brightest blue eyes when she was born. They eventually turned to brown, and finally settled on green when she was 8.

The Children had to inherit their Blue eyes from someone, and that someone was their mother. Pepper had the brightest blue eyes anyone had seen, they but the sky to shame with the amount of colour they had in them.

Blue was the colour of Pepper's dress when Tony and her danced that night at the charity ball. It was also the same night that Tony left Pepper on the roof.

Blue was the colour the Arc reactor glowed, the same Arc Reactor that Tony had implanted in his chest.

Ever since the birth of their children Blue had become Tony and Pepper's favourite colour. They made sure Michael and Alex's rooms were both decorated with that colour, as were their bedsheets and pillow cases.

Michaels favourite car figurine was blue and when he turned 16 he was surprised with a shiny new blue stark car.

Alex's first teddy bear was named 'sapphire' and it wasn't it even it's colour! It was just a normal Teddy bear which Rhodey gave her on her 1st birthday. She could not be separated from it until she started high school but even then it had a special spot on her shelf.

The sapphire's on the eternity ring that Tony gave Pepper when Pepper was in the middle of labour with their first son. The sapphires were the colour of a Caribbean sea and the silver was as bright as the moon. Pepper forgot about that pain for 3 seconds and thanked her husband endlessly telling him that she loved him until another painful contraction hit and she was tossing around threats again.

Blue was the most beautiful colour this family had seen.


	3. Children

**Hey Guys..I'M SO SORRY! I've been sooooo busy lately but now i have summer holidays so i'm going to update everything. i'm reallyreallysorry!**

**Chapter 3- Children**

Michael James Stark was born August 10th 2013 at Cedar Sinai Private hospital, California.

He was born with Pepper's strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. The humble and quiet personality with a dash of modesty was also Pepper's inheritance. But as soon as you let the boy near a piece of metal with a mechanical origin, the magic would happen.

Michaels god-father was Tony Stark's special friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. Michael and Rhodey were always together, it didn't matter where and when they were always going to be the closest of friends.

When people saw Michael they always remarked how he was the spitting image of his mother and wondered how this little angel was the son of Tony Stark.

When Pepper returned to the office from maternity leave, she always held Michael close. Her large office had an equally large corner filled with Baby toys, A changing table and a small cot. The employee's always went out of their way to visit the small child, rumour was that Stark Industries' workers spent more time going into Pepper's office then actually working.

When Michael was 2 he was joined by his Baby sister. Michael immediately fell in subbing love with her. He always looked after her and always made sure she was safe.

As Michael got older he began picking up traits from his father, like the fact that he had a strong sense of sarcasm and stayed up to the wee hours of the morning working on projects.

When Michael was 5 he started First Grade at 'Willow Fall's Academy'. Although he was a year younger than everyone else in his year level he made friends fast. All through his Childhood he was friends with Mark Orsino. Although Michael was friends with mostly everyone he seemed to latch onto Mark more then the rest.

When Michael was 10 he was already at the top of all his classes and starting to play sport, he tried out American Football then quickly changed to Soccer.

At age 12 when Michael was at his best, he met a girl.

Her Name was Rosetta Sanchez and she was the daughter of the South American ambassador. Rosetta Sanchez was In Michaels Sister's year level and whenever she came over to the famous Stark Mansion he always joined in on their games, hoping that someday she would realise that he liked her.

When Michael was 13 he broke his first bone. He was running down the field with a dirty soccer ball and one of the other teams players tripped him. the seemingly harmless action caused Michael to flip over and trap his arm behind his back as he hit the dirt. Alex ran out onto the field and immediately knelt down by her brother and tried to move his arm into a more comfortable position. After she made sure he was ok she ran up to the player that tripped her brother and punched him in the face.

At Age 15 he got his first girlfriend. Rosetta Sanchez had finally admitted her feelings for him and he (Being the gentleman he is) asked her out.

When Michael was 17 faced one of the biggest challenges in his life. His little sister, although that is a different story for a different time. In this time period he also graduated senior year at Willow Falls Academy with high Honours and class Valedictorian.

At 19 Michael excelled through Princeton and began working at his fathers company as an engineer and second in command. During this time he proposed to his life-long sweetheart, Rosetta Sanchez.

When Michael was 20 he became chief Engineer for Stark Industries, much to the Chagrin of his predecessor. When Michael was 20 however, the first attempt on his life was made. He was sipping Coffee in Central Park when a sniper made a shot at his head, thank god he dropped his keys and had to pick them up before the sniper could get a clear shot.

When Michael was 21, his Fiancée Rosetta Sanchez became Rosetta Stark in a large public wedding in beverly hills. On that very day of July 6th the ever gorgeous Michael James stark was taken.

When Michael was 25 he was joined by his Twin Daughters Ginny Natasha Stark and Ally Virginia Stark. Immediately after the twins birth Michael became Joint CEO of Stark Industries with his Sister.

Throughout his life Michael achieved Many things, including converting most of the world into using an energy saving substance which involved the Element Starkonium.

Michael and Alex experienced the death of their parents when they left this world at ages 98 and 94. Michael and Alex by then were way into their late 50's and early 60's.

Michael James Stark Died at 11.25am in the Stark Industries Garden at the ripe old age of 89 with 4 generations of children. It was then decreed that a special cemetery was to be built for all members of the stark family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alexandra Maria Stark was born on May 15th 2015 at Washington General Private hospital.

At the complete opposite of her brother, Alex was born with Coffee coloured tresses and soft green eyes. She was loud, out-going and funny. Her sarcasm and wit made her resemble her father even more and people actually wondered if Pepper was her mother. When Alex was 2 months old a Woman came barging into Pepper's office and accusing her of stealing her Baby. Apparently this Woman gave birth to Alex and Pepper stole her away in the middle of the night because she was jealous that Tony loved her more than Pepper. Tony came running after being told what happened in the middle of a meeting, he witnessed the woman being dragged out by security and Pepper clutching Alex close to her chest, trying to shield her away from the cursing woman.

A Woman snapped a picture of Tony hugging a crying Pepper and their daughter and sent it to the press. After that Tony was no longer called a playboy, he was always a role model for everyone-not like he wasn't before.

Alex's God-Father was Steve Rogers, or otherwise known as Captain America. Her God-Mother was Natasha Romanoff. Even though her God-Parents weren't married and were in different relationships respectively (At least one of them were) they still both came to all Alex's dance recitals and party's.

When Alex was 4 she started Year 1 at Willow falls academy. There she met her 2 best friends, Rosetta 'Rosie' Sanchez and Sasha Obama. Alex would go through science quickly claiming it was 'Children's play' but would sit in math and distract herself.

Alex was always good at Art and made something out of it when she designed Stark Products all her childhood.

At age 10, Alex started inventing. Her first invention was a laser beam that could dissect rock and could be used as a disaster relief.

When Alex was 12 she got her first crush, her brother's best friend. Mark Orsino. She always hung around then when Mark came over to their house and tried to talk to him at school. The only people that knew about Alex's Crush were her best friends Rosetta and Sasha.

When Alex was 13 she got into her first serious fight. After many words were thrown around the principals office, Justine Hammer was expelled from Willow Falls Academy.

When Alex was 14 she spoke at her first Stark Expo, introducing the Earth-Cutter. Alex always had a fear of public speaking but on this one days she forgot about it and spoke with such excitement she had the audience captivated throughout her entire speech.

When Alex was 15 her father missed her birthday, he was out on Shield Business and missed it. He didn't leave her a present, he didn't call, he didn't care. Alex spent the whole day with Her Mom and her Brother watching movies, talking and swimming in the pool. When he got back on the 17th of May (2 days after her birthday) she refused to speak to him. He didn't deserve the time of day to speak to her.

On the 20th of May they went to Santa Monica Pier. Alex forgot something at the house so Happy offered her a lift home to pick it up. Thats when IT Happened. Although that will be explained at a later date.

At age 15 Alex went on a suicide mission with Song Lin, Rosetta Sanchez, Sasha Obama, Mark Orsino and Michael Stark. This mission included braking into a Chinese base and retrieving technology that was Stolen.

At age 16 Alex and Mark finally started going out. It actually started when they were in Shanghai but at age 16 it became official. Mark was at his Final year of school with Alex's brother and Alex was only a Junior but it somehow worked out and they were elected Homecoming King and Queen.

At age 17 she received class president and Valedictorian, she graduated with her friends although they were all a year older than due to the fact that both her and her brother started school early.

At Age 19 Alex attended Harvard University and completed her second year Business and Law degree. She then went on to work at Stark industries as an Engineer and product designer.

At age 22 she got Engaged to Mark Orsino as he received his Law Degree from Yale and became one of the Stark Family's Lawyers.

When Alex was 23 she became Alexandra Maria Stark-Orsino in a Large Ceremony in New York City. The wedding was considered one of the biggest weddings of all time rivalling that one of Prince William and the Duchess of cambridge.

At Age 24 Alex gave Birth to a Son, Anthony Stephan Orsino. He was born a week early but he was welcomed into the world and loved by everyone.

At Age 26 Alex gave birth to a daughter, Natalia Ginny Orsino.

Alex had invented Many great things and was a role model to Many people, including her children.

When Alex and Brother resigned as CEO's of the Company they had 4 people who could assume the company. In the End Alex's son Anthony assumed control of the company. Anthony Stephan Orsino then changed his last name to Stark in honour of his grandfather.

Alexandra Maria Stark Died at age 94 in her bed during the night. She was remembered by her children and her sister-in-law.

Throughout this whole Time, Michael and Alex were always the children in the family, the wild ones that created explosions during meetings and set things on fire.

Because they were always Children…Always


End file.
